The invention relates to a communication device and more particularly to the communication device which has a capability to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,802 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A sound volume-controllable communication apparatus capable of outputting signals as monitoring sounds simultaneously with the transmission and reception of the signals is disclosed. At the time of transmission of a signal from, for example, a facsimile machine, a sound volume control unit performs control such that the volume of a sound output from a sound outputting unit is set to a volume lower than the volume normally set. More specifically, when a number key or an automatic dial key is operated, the facsimile machine stores into a memory the present volume of monitoring sounds from a speaker, and then sets the speaker volume to zero, thereby establishing a state where no sound will be produced from the speaker. If the key operated is a number key, the facsimile machine continually transmits a selection signal until the operation on the number key ends. The facsimile machine then sets the speaker volume back to the value stored in the memory, thereby establishing a state where sounds will be produced from the speaker. If the key operated is an automatic dial key, the facsimile machine reads, one digit at a time, the corresponding number from the memory, and sequentially transmits the corresponding selection signals. After all of the signals corresponding to the digits have been transmitted, the facsimile machine resumes the state where sounds will be produced from the speaker.” However, the prior art does not disclose the method to output from the caller's device the ringback tone selected by the caller's device after the dialing process is implemented and prior to the call being answered by the callee.